The Final Towers: XANA's Army
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: XANA's at it again. This time, he has stolen Odd, Ulriches, and Yumi's DNA, and plans to clone them into a Army of Odds, Ulriches, and Yumis. The gang can fight his monsters, but can they fight themselves, or hundreds of them? Now Complete! please review!
1. Overview

I'm sorry for the delay in new chapters. CURSE YOU HURRICANE WILMA! YOU AND THE DANM POWER OUTAGES. Anyways, I have started a new story in my series. I hope to resume progress on "The Final Towers: The Flood" soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overview

The monsters were waiting for them. XANA has recently used the energy that he was making from the few return to the past trips to upgrade his monsters. XANA was relying on a new power that he gave to the Scipizoas to ensure that after they fought with our heroes, he would not need the monsters anymore. He had bigger plans in mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Practice

"Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich." Jeremy was saying. "Its practice time!" Odd said, once he entered Lyoko. Jeremy had setup one day a week where they would go to Lyoko and practice against each other until the defeated each other. "Today's practice is going to be a little different" Jeremy told the others. "Why?" asked Yumi. "Because XANA wants to play too." Replied Ulrich, realizing that 2 crabs where headed their way. The crabs started shooting. Both Odd and Yumi were hit and downed 40 LP, but Ulrich cart wheeled out or the way. He then triplicated and attacked one crab. "Impact!" The 3 of him all yelled. As the Ulrichs attacked one crab, Odd and Yumi took the other one. Yumi started by throwing both of her fans at the XANA eye. The crab destroyed them in midair. Odd was making use of that distraction to jump on to the crabs back and launched 3 arrows at the crab. It exploded, causing Odd to take 10 LP damage. Meanwhile, the other crab destroyed 1 Ulrich as it attempted to block a laser. "Go for the legs!" One Ulrich said to the other. The Ulriches cut off 2 legs each, causing the crab to lay on the floor. "Fusion!" The 2 (and then 1) Ulrich(es) said. Then the one Ulrich stuck his sword into the crabs back. "That was a good practice." Yumi said. "It's not over yet, guys and gal!" Jeremy told them. The 3 Scipizoas had snuck up behind them. "I hope Aileta is having a fun detention with Jim." Yumi said before the Scipizoas had grabbed them all. Instead, however, of a red liquid filling it's tubes, a green liquid did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

XANA's Warning

"Are you all right?" a scared Jeremy was asking Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, who just came out of the scanners. "I feel alright." Ulrich said. "And I remember everything". "What did XANA want from us?" asked Yumi. "I don't know, but if we don't want detention, I suggest that we get to class." Said Jeremy. Their next class that day was science. Half way through the class, when the teacher was talking about atoms, Jeremy turned on his computer. After running a super scan, he found something, but not a activated tower. There was 1 e-mail waiting for him. "Why the hell do I have an e-mail? The only place my e-mail address is recorded in is the super computer." Jeremy said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The E-mail:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy,

The end is coming. I am about to pull off my greatest attack ever. Do you know anything about clones? You must, I mean, you operate the super calculator. As you know, clones are exact replicas of someone or something is every way and also flawless, or at least, mine our. Would you like to be attacked by your friends? If not, you will hand Aileta over to my monsters. I am giving you 24 hours, no more, and no less, for you to give what I want. If you don't, the invasion of Lyoko AND your world will begin.

I hate you,

XANA.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the real chapter 3. the previous chapter is really chapter 2, even though it says 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

The chapter with no name

"He what?" yelled Yumi. Jeremy had just told the others about XANA's E-Mail. "He cloned you all into a Army and he is threatening to unleash it on Lyoko and earth." said Jeremy. "Unless, however, we give him Aileta's memory in 23 hours and 07 minutes as of now". "But a clone is never as good as the original, or as handsome." Odd said. "Besides, how can he bring his clones into the real world?" "Shut up, bitch!" Jeremy yelled. "You know nothing about technology! And don't forget the cockroaches and the crabs!" "I say we go to Lyoko tonight, and try to find out where he is keeping this so called 'clone army."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Back to Carthage

Its 8:37 at night. The gang was getting ready for a nighttime trip to Carthage with only about 12 hours left until XANA attacks. "How will we know where to look?" Ulrich asked Jeremy. "All of you will have to split up and search the sector separately. Aileta, you can go with Yumi" Jeremy replied. "Why sector 5?" Odd asked. "Remember, that's where XANA keeps all of his information" Yumi told Odd. "Moron" she added quietly.

Once they were in Lyoko they all went different ways.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

What they discovered

Odd was walking into the anti-gravity room that he was in only once before, when he and Yumi switched bodies in a scanner accident. As he entered the room he started to slow down. That means the anti-gravity was still there. He jumped up in the air and started to float. He liked the feeling of floating, especially when there were no monsters. But in the shadows, there was something worse than XANA's monsters. "Laser arrow!" A voice shouted. Odd was hit in the back by 2 arrows. "What the hell was that?" Odd yelled. He turned around, but there was no one there.

Ulrich was walking around the area where the first tower in Carthage was found. He was thinking that it might be used again for this attack. He then walked inside of it to see if anything was going on. Suddenly, he herd someone move outside. He drew his sword just in case. "Triplicate" he whispered. The 3 of him went outside and saw nothing. "Fusion" Ulrich said. Then, without warning, somebody yelled impact. As Ulrich turned around he only saw 1 thing, which was a sword just like his.

Yumi and Aileta were riding the elevator no the inside edge of Carthage. As they stepped outside, they saw that the path to the Carthage computer was. Aileta walked forward and put her hand to the screen. She was trying to use the information in the computer to find out how these "clones" were made. "I think I found something, Jeremy" Aileta said. "I'm sending it to you now". "Ok, I have it" Jeremy said. "Wow! This code that you just sent me says how XANA is creating these clones! Maybe I can find a way to reverse the code to destroy the clones, but by the time I do so, XANA would of began his invasion. I'm bringing you all back in" He told the others.

"What did you find, Odd?" Jeremy asked Odd. "I was in the anti-gravity room when I herd a voice shout 'laser arrow'. 2 arrows hit me on the back. I guessing that it was a clone of me." Odd replied. "So that means that they have all your attacks." Jeremy said. "Ulrich, you next". "I was walking around a tower when a clone of me appeared out of nowhere." Ulrich told them all. "Ok, let me write this down." He said. "1- All attacks. 2- Teleportation." Jeremy wrote. "And Yumi and Aileta already sent me a code about how the clones are being made. So I guess that's all for the night. See you in the morning." Jeremy said with 1 last breath.


	7. Chapter 6

Personal Record: this is my longest chapter ever! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

The Fate of the Worlds

The gang woke up at 7:00 am the next morning, which left only 1 hour until XANA launched his attack. After a quick breakfast, they skipped their first class and went right to the factory. By the time that they got there, they only had 34 minutes left. "Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!" Jeremy was, as usual, saying. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aileta all landed in the forest sector. "What exactly is XANA planning to do with the clones?" Odd asked. "My theory is that he is going to use them to take Aileta by force, and then take invade Lyoko" Jeremy said. "Do you think we will be able to beet him this time?" Yumi asked. "3 of fighting 3000 of us? Fat chance" Ulrich said. "But we still need to try, for Aileta". "I'm scared" Aileta said. "So lovely. To bad I don't have emotions, or I might cry!" A deep voice boomed throughout Lyoko. "Jeremy, did you hit puberty?" Odd asked. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything!" Jeremy said. "Moron! He didn't say anything! I did!" The voice continued. "Who are you?" asked Yumi. "Here is a hint:

To the tune of the Barney theme

I hate you, u hate me, I want to go to kill Jeremy. With Odd's arrows in his heart and Ulriches' swords in his head, I'm taking control because Jeremy's dead!"

"It's XANA" Aileta said. "Good job! YOU GET A C-! But that wont matter when I'm done, because when I'm done, all of you, not only Jeremy, will be dead, and not only will take over Lyoko, but your lousy world will become mine!"

There was only 1 minute left before 8:00 am.

"What did we ever do to you?" Ulrich screamed. "Not you, but France Hopper did to me! He tried to shut him down! But then I took control! I caused him much pain! But that wasn't enough. I wanted to get more revenge!"

30 seconds left.

"So Why are you taking it out on us?" Yumi asked XANA. "Stupid girl! You're always ruining my plans! Of course I'm taking it out on you!"

20 seconds left.

"And that's why I created my new clone army! To take you all down!"

15 seconds left.

"And the best part is, once im done with you basterds, I'm materializing my clones into your world and begin a complete takeover!

10 seconds left.

Enjoy the rest of your lives! Here comes the countdown!

5……….4……….3……….2……….1……….GOOD BY!

Suddenly, a white beam came down from the skies of Lyoko and hit the ground. That beam was followed by a few thousand more beams that soon disappeared revealing an army of Odds, Yumi's, and Ulriches. "Troops, Attack on will!" XANA's voice was saying. Then all of the clones started marching toward our heros. "The end is here!" XANA yelled.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Attack Of The Clones

The sounds of swords being drawn, fans being opened, and guns (arms in this case) being reloaded filled the air. There were a few seconds of silence until a clone of Odd yelled "Attack!". Suddenly, the quietness in the air disappeared when thousands of arrows, fans, and swords came soaring towards them. Ulrich jumped out of the way and odd climbed up a tree and Aileta created a dome of vines to escape the attacks, but Yumi however was in shock at the sight because she never actually saw the clones before now and was devirtualized when 1 fan and 2 arrows hit her arms and legs, while a sword went right through her stomach. As the clones came nearer they destroyed everything in their path. "Guys, I'm bringing in your vehicles" Jeremy said. Back in Lyoko, Aileta took Yumi's vehicle while Odd and Ulrich used their own too escape the clones. They went to the edge of the sector where Jeremy sent the Carthage transporter. Once they were in sector 5, the dome stopped spinning and opened, and Ulrich threw up from dizziness, they walked outside, only to find that XANA's army beat them there. At the sight of the clones, Odd took action and started launching laser arrows at a few Yumi's. 2 were damaged and one was killed. But instead of being devirtualized, another white beam came down from the top of the sector and hit her. When the beam disappeared, The clone was gone, too. Back in the factory, Jeremy and Yumi were both watching the battle n the super calculator. "Good job, Odd. Only 1,000 to go!" Jeremy said. Yumi, meanwhile was listening closely. She herd something in the scanners. "Ill be right back" she told Jeremy. once she got to the scanners she nearly fainted. She was looking at a clone of herself. "JEREMY!" she tried to call out, but the Yumi clone put her hand over the real Yumi's mouth. She then slammed her head into a scanner to knock her out. The clone Yumi then went back up into the super calculator room. "Is anything alright?" Jeremy asked Yumi. "Yes" said the clone Yumi in a strange, dry, voice. "You don't sound too good, Yumi" Jeremy said. He then turned around to look at her. But by the time that he saw the XANA symbol in her eyes and realized that she was a clone, it was too late. Back in Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich were losing LP rapidly, and Aileta was hiding behind them. Slowly, 3 at a time, the clones started to disappear from Lyoko. Our heros still did not know where they were going.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Invasion

More and more clones were walking out of the scanners and up into the super calculator room where Jeremy was laying on the floor, being beat up by Odds, Yumis, and Ulriches. Back in Lyoko, things were just as bad. The number clones might have been decreasing in Lyoko, but there were still too many. Odd only had 10 LP left while Ulrich had 35. Behind them, Aileta was looking terrified. If they both died, she might only stand for a few minutes. In the factory, Jeremy was laying unconscious on the floor, and the clones were now headed for Kadic, where XANA planned to wreck havoc apon the place where our heros have spent most of their lives, where they met, and where the ones that they love are. In Lyoko, there are only about 100 clones. Although it was an improvement from the 1,000 that they started off with, they were still outnumbered. Both Odd and Ulrich had 5 LP left. Odd kept on launching arrows until he ran out. "Jeremy, more arrows please" Odd said. "Jeremy, where are you?" But Jeremy couldn't answer. He was still knocked out. "This isn't good" Ulrich said, not paying attention to a fan headed towards him from behind him. It cut right through him, devitalizing him, leaving Odd and Aileta alone. When Ulrich came out of the scanner, he found out where the clones were going when they left Lyoko. He ran up to the super calculator room to check up on Jeremy, only to find him laying on the ground. He then went to the computer so he could communicate with Odd and Aileta. "Odd, Aileta, are you there" He rushingly asked. "Only me, Ulrich" Aileta replied. "He was just devirtualized". "YOUR ALONE!" Ulrich screamed. "things are under control, for now" Aileta. And indeed, she had things under control. Using her Lyoko landscape modification ability, she was able to move some parts of the sector and start crushing the remaning 39 clones. The other clones were currently in Kadic school, interrupting the 2nd period classes. They were overturning desks, throwing books, and lit a fire that was quickly spreading in the lunch room. In the factory, the real Yumi had finally woken up from her concussion and ran up to the super calculator room to find Ulrich trying to wake Jeremy up. "Let me help" Yumi said, and kicked Jeremy in the nuts. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Jeremy screamed. "Good, your awake." Ulrich said. "thanks" said Jeremy, walking over to the computer screen. "You left Aileta in Lyoko alone! Why the hell did you do that?" "We needed you to send us back in, and quick, because 39 more clones should be coming our way soon." Yumi said quickly. Back in Lyoko, Aileta spotted a activated tower. When she got closer to it, she say that it was guarded by 2 Odd clones that spotted her. They started attacking and by the time they were both out of ammo, she only had 15 LP left. In the factory, the 39 clones that Ulrich warned Jeremy about were making their way into the super calculator room. Jeremy saw them coming and told them to go to the scanners and that he would put a 30 second timer up for the scanners to activate. As Ulrich and Yumi tried to make their way to the scanner room, Ulrich was captured by a clone of himself. On the way to the scanners, Yumi saw a knocked-out Odd. Yumi thought that he met the clones as well. Once she got into Lyoko, she saw 2 Odds aiming at Aileta. Yumi landed right in front of her and took out her fans. She then threw 2 perfect shots, killing them both. The tower was now clear. Back at Kadic, the fire engulfed the entire school and Jim was safely getting kids out of the building. Sissy, however, was caught on fire. She was seen lying on the ground behind the building in great pain. At the factory, a few clones captured Jeremy too and started chocking him and Ulrich. The 2 clones that Yumi just killed were also throwing the real Odd on the walls. Back in Lyoko, Aileta entered the tower and jumped to the top level. She put her hand to the screen. Sissy's body was burning to a crisp, Jeremy and Ulriches faces where purple, and Odd, who woke up after being thrown around everywhere, had 43 broken bones already. After the tower accepted Aileta's name, she typed in the words "Code: Lyoko". The white sheets of data around her fell down to the bottom of the tower. All the clones started to faint and the fire at Kadic started to die down and eventually stopped completely. Sissy's body was completely black, but she was still alive. In the factory, Jeremy and Ulrich were able to breathe again and odd was just laying there, having every bone in his body broken. "Well Ulrich, ready to make it like these clones never existed?" Jeremy asked Ulrich. "Because weather you like it or not, you're a bitch, and you will still be a bitch in the past". Jeremy then walked back to the computer and said "Return To The Past, Now". And pressed the enter key. A white light engulfed the factory that only brought everyone back into time, but destroyed the bodies of the clones as if acid was just poured on them.

_**The End**_


End file.
